


Finally, Peace

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Bobby Singer, Azazel Being an Asshole, Azazel being scared, Baby (Supernatural) - Freeform, Chevy Impala(mentioned), Childhood Trauma, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Baggage, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Fluff, Family Humor, Gen, Good Parents John Winchester & Mary Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, John Winchester Feels, Reader is a badass hunter, Reader-Insert, Sam is a Sweetheart, The Colt (Supernatural), except for reader's bio parents, john winchester is a big teddy bear, reader has an awesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi my lovelies!!! Thank you so much for the support and kudos, it means a lot!! Based on the response I got for my first Supernatural fic, I felt inspired to write another fic. This is set alongside s1, but Mary never died and the reader meets them along the way... Like before, I'll gladly accept feedback, hope you enjoy!!!





	Finally, Peace

You weren’t supposed to know. No one should have to go through this, you thought.

But then again, no asks to be in the life you’ve been cruelly sucked into.

What did you expect? By law, you’re an adult but you never would’ve expected in your wildest dreams that everything you ever imagined about as a kid was true.

Oh, you were in for a rude awakening as you discovered a secret that your parents had kept from you for your whole life up until a few years ago when they were brutally taken away from you under what the people on the scene called “mysterious circumstances”. 

They were hunters of the supernatural, saving people and hunting the things that went bump at night. They had hoped to keep you out of it as much as they could, never wanting their only daughter to be sucked into it as they were.

Little did they know, that no matter how hard they tried, your destiny was already set the minute you were born. You were meant to become a hunter and become a part of the life the same your parents did: by experiencing the loss of their own.

They tried to give you as normal of a life as they could: the big house, spacious green yard with tree houses and swing sets and a white picket fence to top it all, but even then, you knew there was something off about the way you grew up. 

You had a suspicion about the things that would seemingly never let you sleep at night, feeling as if you were being watched, but being a kid, you’d chalked it up to having an overactive imagination and you never told your parents about it.

You should’ve told them before it happened, for your life would never be the same as you started to dig and search for answers related to the people that brought your seemingly perfect world crumbling down 5 years ago when you were only 16, living a normal life up until that night.

**_Flashback:_ **

**_That fateful night before your birthday (December 25th, just to make it worse), you woke up to a blood-curling scream coming from the living room and as you raced down the stairs, you were met by the sight that would forever be seared into your head._ **

**_Both your parents were tied to a wooden beam, facing you and bleeding profusely when they made eye contact with your face staring back at them in horror and fear._ **

**_Just then, you were tackled to the floor by what you guessed was one of the intruders, who held a silver knife at your throat ready to kill when a commanding voice from behind him piped up._ **

**_“Don’t! Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this! Please”, the voice breaking as he uttered the last word. You immediately knew that it was your dad’s voice._ **

**_And then, you heard heavy footsteps walking behind you, leaving you tense when a deep voice spoke, and breaking the deathly silence in the room._ **

**_“Y/f/l/n’s right. Let the girl live. She has nothing to do with this… yet.”_ **

**_Your attacker stood up and you immediately backed away, focusing on the people surrounding you._ **

**_There were 3 of them: all of them strong, dangerous from the looks of it, and armed. You noticed something right away about 2 of them._ **

**_2 of them had black eyes and there was a strange orange glow coming from, odd as it may sound._ **

**_But as you looked towards the man that you immediately knew to be the ring leader, his eyes had a yellowish glow to them, accompanied by a terrifyingly sinister grin which sent chills to your very core._ **

**_They turned to leave, but before they did the yellow-eyed man said the words that would forever haunt you:_ **

**_“Christmas this year came early for us, boys. And sweet little Y/N here received her present early. Let’s leave her to it and get back to report to Luci that we finished what he started”, finishing with a sickeningly taunting laugh, turning his back to you and disappearing under the cover of night._ **

**_I cut my parents out of their binds and laid them gently on the floor with the heart wrenching feeling that no matter what I did, I wouldn’t be able to save them._ **

**_All I could do at that point was make it as comfortable as I could for them to spend their last moments in somewhat relative peace._ **

**_I stood on my knees while holding their hands, intertwining their fingers with mine, rubbing soothing circles on their wrists._ **

**_You heard as the sirens got closer, but knew that they’d never get there in time._ **

**_Your parents looked at you and said their last words to you:_ **

**_“Y/n/n, all we wanted was a normal life for you and we failed. We’re so sorry. You weren’t supposed to have seen this. You weren’t supposed to end up like this, sucked into this like—like we were.”_ **

**_“Try to be happy, if not for our sake, then yours. No matter what happens, we love you so much, y/n/n. We’ll watch over you, we promise…” the words coming out in a breathless whisper as both your parents took their last breath, slowly closing their eyes with a slight smile on their lips._ **

**_You silently cried over their now lifeless bodies, vowing to get to the bottom of this whole mess, slowly coming to terms with your mission…_ **

\--End of flashback—

A tear went down your cheeks as you remembered that night and the events that later would come to shape you into the woman that you’d become. 

You wiped it away, refocusing on the laptop in front of you, following a solid lead on a case you’d been working on for quite some time: 2 demons going on what some hunters would say an unorganized killing spree with no specific victim in sight, just anyone that would stand in their way.

You knew better though, because you’d kept track on every movement they did, managing to save some of their “would’ve been dead” victims in the process. 

This case was a little more than it seemed to be, because unlike other hunters, you’d determined what their true M.O. was: they were focusing on 16 year olds’ families, leaving the teenagers alive.

It hit a very personal note for you, having literally lived through it, just to be reminded of it with this particular case.

You seriously hesitated if you were going to take this case based on the nature of it, but also partially afraid of what memories it would’ve brought up for you.

But deep down, you knew that you had to take it, and you were hell-bent on preventing this from happening to any other family.

Which now brings you to your current situation, having successfully captured both demons, knocking them out and taking them to an abandoned warehouse miles away from civilization, tying them up to silver chairs doused with enough holy water to keep them weak enough.

And if that wasn’t enough, you had put a perimeter of salt around the building and around them for safety measures.

When they wake up and see where they are, they try getting out of their binds.

“Forget about it, boys. That’s industrial rope, completely coated with salt and holy water. Any sudden movements and it’ll keep burning your skin until it’s reduced to the bone”, you said with an emotionless look on your face, but with a slight smirk in your voice.

They both look to where you stand and they just scowl at you, but not before one of them looks at you a little more closely.

If he could’ve gotten any paler, he would’ve ended up a sheet when you moved towards them, stopping just a few feet away from them.

“Impossible. You caught us?” he said in a shaky voice, prompting his other friend to look as to what had him so spooked and he had the same reaction his friend had: fear, shock and a little bemusement at the very fact.

“Yep. What’s the matter, female hunters can’t catch monsters like males can? I’m a little offended, actually”, you say with a mock pout in your voice, but the steely glint in your eyes spoke volumes for you.

“I have to say, you’ve done what others didn’t bother trying: you studied our every move, dear. I’m impressed”, one of them said with a sickening smile on his face, giving you a once over.

You gave nothing away, just a scoff and a tight little smile as his eyes lingered over certain parts of your body.

“As well you should. But then again, I’m not like anybody you’ve ever crossed paths with, _dear_ ”, the last word dripping with venom as you said it.

“At some point, you know they’ll be looking for us”

“Oh, I know. But I’ll be long gone once they find you”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you…”

“And why ever not? Afraid you’ll miss your little early Christmas party, boys?” those last words sending visible chills up their spines as realization dawned on them.

Another reason and probably the main reason why you took this case: these 2 ass-hats were the same 2 that brutally murdered your parents 5 years ago to this day, the day before your birthday, the day before Christmas, a day that you’d wait for justice to finally be served and avenge the death of your parents.

A day you’d patiently planned out when you caught up with them.

“Y/N? It’s you? The girl we-”

“Yeah, it’s me. The girl you left alive all those years ago to witness the death of her parents.”

“What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. But then again, I’m the ghost you’ve never forgotten by the looks of it.”

“Well, well, well… If I hadn’t seen it for myself, I wouldn’t have believed it”, a very familiar deep voice said, sending chills up your spine, but you didn’t show it.

As you turned around to put the face on the voice that’s haunted you for the last 5 years, you came face to face with the man behind your parents’ demise: the yellow-eyed demon that’s plagued your dreams ever since, Azazel.

“Yellow Eyes”, you said, devoid of any emotion as you stared at him.

“Sweet, little Y/N. Who’d have thought it, huh? Long time, no see, darling”, he said with a chuckle and the same grin you saw all those years ago, taking its place on his face.

“What’s the matter, missing your 2 little henchmen? No, wait. Let me guess, Luci’s worried about where 2 of his most trusted minions have gotten themselves into now. Did I get close?” finishing with a sickeningly sweet grin at him, making him gulp noticeably as he remembered you, taking all of you in.

“Turns out you’re pretty smart, darling. You took these two down relatively easy, considering that you work alone”

“You’ve definitely changed a lot since I last laid eyes on you, sweetie. You’ve left behind the scared little teenager and turned into quite the hunter, not to mention your goddess like looks. You must be every guy’s dream.”

“Well, what can I say? Puberty did its job somewhat well”, you said stone faced, yet internally puking at his somewhat twisted observation.

“How’d you get through the barrier?” you asked, thinking of every sort of way he could’ve gotten through.

“Quite easy. When you bent over to grab the last can of salt, I silently zapped in, quietly going into one of the darker parts of this place”, he said with a leer on his lips.

You internally kicked yourself for it, but then you realized something odd.

“If you’ve been here as long as they have, why didn’t you do something? It’s not like good ol’ Yellow Eyes to not get in the fight. But then again, you revel watching people in pain”, you said nonchalantly, waiting for his answer while keeping a very watchful eye on his henchmen.

“Quite observant as well. I must say, you’re quite the impressive young lady.”

“Well, Daddy didn’t raise no fool, especially while unconsciously training me to be as sharp as I could be. So go ahead. Do what you came here to do”, you said in a challenging voice.

“Oh, with pleasure”, he said menacingly until he realized that there’s absolutely no way for him to summon anybody to their aid, paling noticeably.

You took some sort of a twisted satisfaction as one of the Princes of Hell started to look a little hopeless, begging anybody for guidance.

And then all hell broke loose as somehow his 2 henchmen broke out of their restraints and charged against you, only to have Yellow Eyes hold them back as soon as they tried to hurt you.

“NO! This is between me and Y/N”, your name falling from his lips like a curse. 

They stood back, unknowingly backing into the Devil’s Trap you’d drawn when nobody was looking.

And with that, you began the exorcism, sending them plummeting to the ground, black plumes falling from their mouths and then you slashed them with your silver knife dowsed with holy water, finishing the deed. Their vessels were a lost hope, but then again most of them were in cases like these.

Yellow Eyes tackled you to the ground, pinning you against the floor, his hand around your throat, violently choking you until you kicked him in his vessels’ family jewels, granting you a reprieve, backing away from his hold, backing him into the other Devil’s Trap you’d made with dead man’s blood mixed with holy water. 

As soon as he stumbled into it, you put a barrier of salt around him, effectively trapping him and weakening his abilities.

He looked at you with a reluctant grin, as he said what you never expected to hear from a high level demon. 

“You- you little sneak. How’d you do that? I’ve only seen those techniques come from only one other hunter-”, he stops as he looks at me with hatred and slight fear as if like a bucket of ice cold water was just dumped on him.

Of course, how’d he miss the telltale signs?

After he’d killed your parents, you went to live with your uncle Bobby Singer, a close friend of your father’s, who not only helped them, but also took it upon himself to teach you everything he knew about the business, plus everything else he never taught your own folks.

But when you took out your phone and dialed a certain number, his face morphed into that of desperation when he heard the voice of the only other hunter that almost killed him.

“Yeah?” his deep, commanding voice ringing through your phone.

“Hey, Johnny-boy”, the nickname you lovingly put to the other man that taught you the techniques you combined with your innate ones, John Winchester.

“Hey, ladybug. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” his voice resulting a mix between immediate concern and humor because of the nickname.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little bruise is all, but I need to ask you something”, you said with a smirk on your face as you saw Azazel’s face turn into one pleading with you.

“Really? Well, lay it on me, sweetie”, his voice giving off an intrigued tone.

“Do you think you can hightail it to y/c/l over here in Kansas? I have something to show you…” your face ending with a grin as you could see Yellow Eyes’ mind start to work. 

“Say no more. I’m on the way, Y/N. I’m with the boys and your old man. What is it about?” he ends the question.

“You’ll see when you get here. Just step on it as fast as you can without pushing Baby too much”, the nickname put by all of you on the ’67 Chevy Impala you grew up seeing being ridden around by John and most of all, his boys.

And you hung up, getting as close as you could without disrupting the barrier between you and Yellow Eyes.

“Y/N, don’t do this. I’ll do anything, but please don’t do this. I’m begging you!” he said in an impassioned plea, leaving you shocked.

No demon begs for mercy, especially not a Prince of Hell like Azazel. But you didn’t budge, letting years of training keep you grounded and focused on the task at hand when you heard Baby’s engine pull up to the warehouse. 

You put more salt around the barrier just in case he tried to escape as you made your way to the doors, coming face to face with some of the most important people in your life, not to mention your favorites as well: the Winchester men and Bobby Singer, along with Mary Winchester, John’s wife and mother of his 2 boys, Sam and Dean Winchester. 

You gave them the biggest grin you could before letting John engulf you in a paternal embrace. 

There were moments when he knew that you needed it, and from the look you gave him and the insistence in your voice when you called him, he knew it was something big.

“Hey, ladybug” “Hey, Johnny-boy”, you exchange y/n/n’s and pull apart only to have Bobby give you a big bear hug.

Bobby was more than your uncle. He truly became a father figure for you in that time and you proudly call him Dad without second guessing it, ‘cause family don’t end in blood.

You look at him with big, sparkly eyes, familiarizing yourself with everything about him again. You hadn’t seen him in months prior to this case.

You’d gladly do anything for this man. Hell, you’d take a bullet for him anytime and fill any demon's ass with rock salt, making them crap margaritas for months if they even try to mess with him.

“Hey, kid. Miss your old man?” “You know it, Dad”, the pride in your voice as you called him Dad not missed on everybody, as well as the smile on his face.

When you saw Mary, you went face forward into her waiting arms. Damn, it’d been years since you last saw her, based on the fact that she narrowly missed being killed by Yellow Eyes himself 2 months before he killed your parents.

She was the woman you called Mom and you didn’t waver at mentioning it. She turned into your mom when she found out about your parents and stepped in and you gladly accepted her into your life.

“Hey, Angel” “Hi, Mama”, you lovingly said to each other. 

“Hey! What about us?” the 2 voices coming from behind her piped up and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And how are my 2 favorite idjits in the world?” you said happily, before being swept into Sam’s arms.

You hadn’t seen Sam since you turned 18, fresh out of high school and decided to take your first solo case.

You and Sam are only 7 months and 23 days apart, so you practically were his little sister and he was the big brother you always wanted, being an only child.

“Hey, Moose” “Hey, short stuff”, you exclaim happily to each other as he sets you down on your feet. God, you missed him so much.

“Alright, alright. What about me, princess? Where’s my hug?” said a voice coming from behind him that could only belong to-

“Dean!!!!!!” you squealed as you jumped into his arms and slung your arms around his neck as he wrapped your legs around his waist and buried his nose in your hair as he took a big whiff, letting out a relieved yet content sigh, prompting you to remember… 

_**Flashback:** _

_**You and Dean had a very special connection ever since the moment you met each other.** _

_**He tried flirting with you on various occasions, but in the end he gave up and you ended up being best friends, attached to the hip.** _

_**When you left, they were all there to see you off, but it was Dean who stayed till the very end.** _

_**The week before you left, you’d admitted only to Dean that you were a little nervous, but he calmed you down saying that everything would be OK and that when you came back, you’d celebrate.** _

_**Then the day came and right before you left, you turned to look at him and hugged him so tight that you were truly afraid to let go.** _

_**He noticed and held you flush against his body, his face in the crook of your neck and yours buried against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around you.** _

_**For the first time in a long time since your parents’ death, you felt fear and it scared you witless.** _

_**He looked in your eyes and before you knew it, both of your lips collided with each other, taking your breath away, and you felt like there was fire burning in you.** _

_**You pulled away to the cat calls and whistles of his parents, Bobby and Sam, both of you flushed and you both promised to find each other again after this.** _

_**You turned into a couple (how’d you both keep the relationship stronger than ever is beyond you), much to the begrudging satisfaction of both his parents and Bobby.** _

_**You took off after a final kiss that sealed the deal on your newly formed relationship with high hopes and a purpose…** _

 --End of flashback—

He set you down and gave you the smile that you’ve been picturing and dreaming about for months now before giving you one of the sweetest kisses you’ve ever shared with each other.

You adored each other, even more so when some of your hunts coincided with some of their own, giving some much needed reunions with everybody, especially your boyfriend.

Then John barks out my name and I knew why he did.

“Y/N, is that who I think it is?”, the edge in his voice impossible to miss. 

“You tell me, Winchester”… I say hopeful that once and for all, this nightmare can be over.

“How’d you find the bastard?”, he asked, trying to mask the pride in his voice. I couldn’t help but beam back at him.

“I didn’t. He found me and his now dead henchmen”, my smile evident when I spoke.

He looked at me and he gave me the keys.

“Go to Baby and bring it to me. You’ve earned this, sweetie”, he said smiling down at me while the rest were curious about what we were talking about.

I sprinted over to Baby, popped the trunk and got more salt and… 

The Colt, the only known weapon to kill any and every monster and demon alive.

I ran back, temporarily disturbed the barrier, the guys and Mary got through and closed with more salt.

John's rueful laugh spoke volumes and  now I saw what other hunters and monsters talked about: just his presence alone made anybody shake, even the most hardcore monster, demon or hunter alike. 

Yellow Eyes was no exception to it as he shot his eyes to me, an emotion I’d never expect to see from him front and center: pure terror. 

He knew that he wouldn’t survive this one as much as he wanted to deny it.

This is what happens when you mess with a Winchester: no matter how long it takes, when it comes down to finishing a job, no other does it better.

I threw John the Colt as I got closer to him, while Bobby, Mary and the boys stood back offering us their full support since they all had the same reasons to hate him, but it paled in comparison to John and myself.

“I knew that at some point, we’d run into each other again. I’m glad it’s like this, especially that this pretty little lady led you here”, the smirk evident in his voice.

“With that said though, like I said outside Y/N, you earned this”, John says, handing _me_ the Colt with a look in his eyes that I immediately knew what meant.

“This is _your_ kill. If he’s croaking, let it be by looking in the eyes of the girl he made suffer deliver the final blow”, he says reassuringly, cocking the chamber of the gun before handing it to me.

I took it and stared at him for what seemed an eternity before looking at Yellow Eyes and pointing at him.

I have every reason in this moment to kill him. He took away my family and made me suffer beyond comparison.

And yet, something inside me told me that this wasn’t the plan. You’d made peace with this the moment those 2 ass-hats left their vessels and went back to Hell.

Looking dead at Azazel's eyes, you lowered the gun slightly and spoke.

“I have every damn reason in the world to empty this barrel in you and do it without even breaking a sweat and believe me, I can”, I pause simply to let him process it.

Then I do something completely unexpected in his eyes: I give the Colt back to John.

His confused look prompts me to keep speaking.

“But while I have the reason, this isn’t and never was my kill. It’s _yours_ , John. He almost took away the love of your life, the mother of your children, and one of the bravest woman I’ve ever met”, my voice slightly trembling as I utter these words.

“But what about you? What about your revenge? After all, this is the moment you’ve waited for as long as you could handle a gun”, John says with confusion.

“Maybe. But I realized something, John. I took my revenge and avenged my parents the moment I sent those 2 sons of bitches back to where they crawled out of. I made my peace”, my voice serene and calm.

“Now, it’s time for you to make yours. This has always been your kill and while I appreciate the thought, I’m more than happy to let you be the one that sends him back to where he never should’ve crawled out of”, putting the Colt in his hands, wrapping my own around his.

John just looks at me dumbfounded yet completely understanding if my actions.

He takes it, raises it to Yellow Eyes while I prepare to help him.

“On second thought, I have an idea. I know it’s no use, but how about before you shoot the Colt, I try an exorcism fit for a Prince of Hell? Sound good?”, I ask John, who immediately grins at me and agrees instantly.

I begin the exorcism and just before John shoots him, I say the last words he said years ago.

“This year, Christmas came early for you. Let’s see how they like the present I'm sending them back”, I say without emotion while Azazel stares at me, dumbfounded by my choice of words.

And at that moment, John shoots him, instantly causing irrevocable damage.

Yellow Eyes lay there, screaming before he uttered his last words directed to me, almost breaking me down.

“You were right, sweet, little y/n/n. Daddy didn’t raise no fool”, and with that, yellow and black smoke plumes came out of his body and mouth, sending it back to hell, his vessel exploding.

You stood there, shell shocked at everything that just went down, going over his last words and you uttered the last words before running out of the warehouse.

“Damn straight”, your voice breaking before sprinting out of there, almost falling to the ground.

The fact that he used the nickname your dad always used for you was the final straw for you.

You started to shake and heave, trying to catch your breath when you felt a strong hand on your shoulder. John's hand to be precise, strong yet gentle.

And that was the breaking point for you as you turned to bury your face in his chest, silently sobbing and tears running freely down your cheeks.

All he did was take you in his arms and rocked you back and forth, gently shushing you understanding the mess of emotions you were feeling at the time.

You couldn’t bare to look at him, fearing that he’d chastise you for letting your emotions get the best of you.

You felt him tilt your head up and as you looked at him, all you saw was love and understanding, which got a rather shaky smile out of you.

It wasn’t like him to show this side of him often, but this was a special occasion that merited it.

“I know for a fact and beyond a shadow of a doubt that no matter what happened, your parents are proud of you. Just like we are of you, ladybug”, he said with mirth floating in his voice.

I dried my tears and made my way to the rest, hugging Dad, Mary, Sammy, and lastly my loving, secretly nerdy but complete badass boyfriend, Dean while kissing him.

Dean held me in a way that made me feel so safe and wanted and _loved_ that left me breathless.

We were just about to leave when I felt something put its hand on my shoulder.

I realized that it wasn’t human when I looked up and saw 2 bright silhouettes right above me, their hands reaching out.

And that’s when I realized that they were good souls, but I almost lost it when I saw their faces.

The hands that touched me were those of my parents, who were floating above me with the biggest smiles on their faces, making tears fall unbidden down my eyes.

The rest saw them, too so I knew I wasn’t crazy.

“We told you that we’d always watch over you, y/n/n. You've truly exceeded any and every expectation we ever had of you. And we’re so proud of not only the hunter you've become, but of the incredible and amazing woman we knew you’d grow up to be” my mother says for both of them while looking at me the way that only a mother can.

I just look at them, hoping that my eyes speak what I want them understand and they do.

They talk to the rest of them and just before they leave, my dad makes it clear to Dean.

“Son, she’s one of a kind. You hurt her and I’ll haunt your ass for the rest of your life”, he finishes, firmly yet caring.

I gently laugh at Dean’s reaction and smile as they go back to Heaven, telling them that I’ll always love them, no matter what.

We finally get out of there, get at a diner close by and order shots of hard liquor for each one of us, celebrating that finally, the nightmare is over.

_Now, I'm at peace finally…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt inspired to write this, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it... I hope you liked it!!! Love you guys!!! Also I'm taking requests!!!. If you have any, feel free to comment!!! ;)


End file.
